


wonderful

by the_biggest_nerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gay Robots, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_biggest_nerd/pseuds/the_biggest_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji reminisces while Zenyatta marvels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the fandom!
> 
> Also, trans Genji and nonbinary Zenyatta are my everything.

“You had quite the lovely home.”

 

Humming to themself as they looked over the bustling marketplace of Hanamura, Zenyatta gave their silent discipline an appreciative nod. “I enjoy the atmosphere. It is very… lively.”

 

The cyborg shrugged, waving awkwardly in acknowledgement as the pair walked past a bowing woman and her child. “I suppose so,” he muttered absently, glancing upwards as he shot a meaningful look at the glowing ramen sign hanging above their heads. “But this place holds many memories for me. Some of which, are not pleasant.”

 

“I see.”

 

Zenyatta suddenly levitated forward, blocking the younger Shimada’s path. Glancing around the crowded district, the monk set their sights on a distant patch of trees peeking out from a bright red apartment building. “I can sense your growing discomfort. Would you prefer a change in scenery?”

 

Genji smiled weakly under the mask, pointedly ignoring the sneers from tattooed men leaning against colorless walls.

 

“I would like that very much.”

 

* * *

 

“The flowers are wonderful.”

 

Looking utterly mystified by the clouds of pink dusting the lush grass, Zenyatta held out an enamored hand to catch one of the brightly-colored petals wafting down onto the earth. They chuckled, gently pinching the blossom between their metallic fingertips. “Nature will never fail to astound me.”

 

Genji simply stood still, shoulders rigid as he observed the rosy dots littering the ground below. His stiff posture didn’t go unnoticed for long; his young master soon gravitating towards him as Zenyatta placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

 

The omnic-born soul did not speak, patiently waiting for their disciple to break the silence.

 

Finally, the Shimada sighed, a small amount of tension disappearing from his stiff posture. Uncertain, he spoke quietly.

 

“I’ve… never been fond of the sakura.”

 

“Would you care to elaborate?”

_I pray to the gods every day for the sakura to impart their beauty and grace onto you._

 

“No.”

 

Genji gently brushed away the omnic’s hand.

 

“Please excuse me master. I need to meditate.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The birds have taken quite a shine to you, my disciple.”

 

Amusement clear in their voice, Zenyatta quietly chuckled as they observed the chirping orbs resting atop the warm lights of the still cyborg. For a brief moment, Genji’s visor glowed neon green before quickly dimming.

 

He snorted. “I assume this is what happens when you become one with nature?”

 

“I seem to attract curious prime apes rather than avian beings, unfortunately. Nepal has quite the population of those, as _you_ already know.”

 

Under the visor, the older male made a face. “I would prefer not to be reminded of that.”

 

“I seem to recall you having choice words to share with your _visitors_ , after their unannounced visit. Aah, I will never forget brother Mondatta’s face as you –“

 

Genji promptly lit up bright viridian in place of an embarrassed flush, effectively scaring away the vibrantly-colored birds.

 

 _“Master_.”

 

The monk laughed, airy and carefree as Genji stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

 

As their laughter died down, Zenyatta moved their gaze upwards, marveling at the gentle hues of pink and blue dotting the sky above. They sighed, content and at ease as they turned to their silent disciple.

 

“This,” they murmured, tone surprisingly soft as they gestured at beautifully colored scenery. “Is wonderful, isn’t it?”

 

For a moment, Genji remained silent, lost in thought as he observed the fluttering petals dancing about in the warm spring breeze. He finally relaxed, shoulders sagging as he smiled to himself. Discreetly eyeing the peaceful omnic, he laughed.

 

“I suppose so.”


End file.
